THE HOMECOMING
by RedBeetle
Summary: Four years can make a lot of difference: especially if it involves death. Due to Avatar Roku's death being four years earlier than it should have, the characters of the A:TLA world are all older! And, especially for a young blind girl, one new addition will change her fate forever... (TophxOC) (Kataang) (Sukka) (Maiko)
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This story is an AU in which Avatar Roku died 4 years earlier, but Sozin's comet arrived at the same time as in the TV show. This means that Aang was born 4 years earlier, and because of this, I have decided to make Team Avatar 4 years older, making Toph 16, Katara 18 and Sokka 19. Also, all of the events that happen in the TV show happen as normal, barring that everyone, and I mean everyone, is four years older, along with minor plot changes to accommodate for the OC. However, apart from a small intro in the Prologue and a summary in Chapter 1, Book 1 is going to be skipped, because it doesn't really involve Toph and my OC.

This prologue is purely for backstory about the OC, and his relationships with Team Avatar. The way the show ships will remain the same, so that means Kataang and Sukka (Even though I think that Taang would have been better). On an important note, I am looking for a Beta reader. Just do whatever you can to contact me, and it will be first in, first served.

Anyway, without further ado, let this story commence!

 **THE HOMECOMING: PROLOGUE**

I was fourteen years old when my parents decided to take me on one of their long business trips.

Leaving my elder brother and young sister behind in Gaoling, I set off with my parents to trade with the Southern Water Tribe. My parents run farms and blacksmiths all around Gaoling province, and thought it would be an excellent idea to trade with the struggling Water Tribe. After 100 years of war, all of the South's natural resources had been depleted, leaving them scattered in a collection of villages, isolated and alone. With very few weapons, and not much in the way on food, the South would have been destroyed if not for my parents. They alone saw how they could make huge profits from trading with the South. After all, seal blubber and furs are highly prised in Ba Sing Se for food, clothing and furniture.

"Yung! Yung, where are you?" My Mother's voice emanated from the passage way leading into the heart of the ship.

My mother and father mean well, but, like so many of the noble families living in Gaoling, tend to be snobbish and set in their ways. A good example of this was an event that happened only a few weeks before we left for the South Pole. My father had met Lee Bei Fong, a rich business man who owned the majority of land-based trade in the Earth Kingdom. After discussing business, Mr Bei Fong brought up the topic of children. After discovering that my father had a son about the age of his daughter, he asked my father if I was married. Seeing where this was going, my father offered me up as a husband for the Bei Fong's daughter. So, after being informed of this, my father took me over to the Bei Fong's estate to meet my new wife. I was none too happy with this turn of events. The only true friend I had at that time was a fourteen blind girl named Toph. When we first met about two years prior, I was on one of my 'escapes' from my parent's estate. Not wanting to scare off a new friend, I said I was from a family of travelling merchants. Toph, who was born into a family of traders based in Gaoling. We began to leave our parents houses more and more, and eventually became romantically involved.

So, you can imagine my disgust and depressed state after being married off for my parent's convenience. I was in a foul mood when we arrived at the Bei Fong estate, and after half an hour of 'pleasantries', I was invited to meet my new wife. A servant guided me to her room, and then left. I took a deep breath, and the opened the door.

My jaw hit the floor.

Standing there, as shocked as I was, was Toph.

I quickly shut the door behind me, and ran up to her.

"Toph, you never told me you were a Bei Fong!"

Toph pushed me away. "And you never told me you were a Mao Ling! What is going on? I thought I was marring some rich snob who was twice my age, but instead, I'm going to marry my boyfriend?" Toph and I both broke down into laughter. Eventually, after the giggles subsided, I placed my arm around Toph. "You have no idea how depressed I was coming here, thinking that I had to leave you behind." Toph smiled and placed her head on my shoulders.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Toph spoke up again. "You know, I never thought I would be happy to marry you Fumble Foot." I winced at my nickname. It had come about on the first day I had met Toph. I was walking down the street, and had tripped over a pothole, and landed in a vat of perfume being sold by some nuns. I had spent the rest of the day being followed by a laughing Toph. Toph laughed at my expression. "You remember why I gave you that name, don't you?" she asked innocently. I sighed, and nodded an affirmative. Just then, a sharp nock on the door, and it opened to reveal Mrs Bei Fong. She smiled as she saw us sitting on Toph's bed, with Toph in my embrace. "Well, I see you two are quite taken with each other. Maybe it's time you two lovebirds come out for dinner, hm?" I could hear Toph's almost inaudible sigh, and we both stood up and followed Mrs Bei Fong to the dinner table. From there, it only took one look at the two of us for the adults to make up their mind. We were to be married on my return from the trade trip. My father noted that there could be some delays, so we might return a little late. Mr Bei Fong nodded, and agreed that any time frame would be acceptable.

That was two weeks ago, and now here I was, on an Earth Kingdom ship, in the freezing arctic temperatures, with my mother calling me to dinner.

I sighed, and walked towards my parent's quarters on the ship.

My father tried to initiate some polite conversation with me, but all I could think of was Toph, and how she bid me farewell.

We had stood in the dark, in one of the back alleys in town, and Toph had whispered to me, "I'll be waiting, when you return." Then, we kissed, and she began to walk back to her estate, and I to mine.

My mother, seeing how down I was, correctly guessed that it was due to Toph, and quieted my father. After finishing dinner, I stood. "I'm going to bed. Mother, Father." The short walk to my room didn't allow me to dwell on Toph any longer, and soon, I was asleep.

Alarms sounded throughout the ship, waking me from my sleep. As I stood up, and discovered my parent's bed empty, I heard the cry that put fear in my bones.

"Fire Nation ship! Port side!"

I quickly ran to the weapons locker, and removed my sword. With no earth for miles, I had to resort to my weapons training. I rushed up to the deck, and saw sailors being cut down by the Fire Nation boarders. I ran to the bridge, and found my parents there. As soon as I entered, my father turned to me, and shouted to two guards. "Take him to a lifeboat! And make sure he gets away safely! The rest of the crew will evacuate soon. "Dad! I can help!" I yelled, but my father and mother both ignored me. Knowing, that in the state, arguing with my parents would get me nowhere, I let my head drop. I had a sinking feeling in my gut, seemingly knowing that this would be the last time that I saw my parents alive. The guards grabbed my arms, and removed me from the bridge. "Come on, let's get to the rear lifeboats!" I followed the guards, and eventually we made it to the lifeboats. There was no Fire Nation soldiers, but there was no crew either. The guards ran to one, and I jumped in. The guards climbed in after me, and the cut the ropes. As the guards rowed away, I looked back on the ship. Excitement seized me.

"Look! The Fire Nation is retreating!"

Then, my parent's ship exploded.

The shock on my face never even came close to the feeling in my heart.

My parents were gone.

We were discovered by a Water Tribe fishing ship ten hours later. The guards had taken turns rowing, and we gladly climbed into the fishing ship. I refused to talk, know that if I did, there would be nothing to stop the tears. The guards and I were freezing, so the fishermen gave us seal fur jackets.

Seal fur. Just like my father's coat.

The tears, when they came, didn't stop. They just fell, and sobs shook my body. I just felt horrible, and hoped for this nightmare to end.

As we pulled into the small Water Tribe village, I had stopped crying, but I was totally exhausted. I was led by the guards to a small hut, where I could rest. I gladly did so, and within minutes, was asleep.

When I woke, I left the tent, to find that all of the Water Tribe ships were leaving. A few of the young boys were crying, and so were the older women. As I left the tent, I realised that the guards were no longer waiting outside. A fourteen year-old girl ran up to me. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying, and she was sniffing as she talked. "Hi, my name's Ka-Katara. I'm here to help you live in the village. What do you need?" I turned to her, and took a few seconds to compose myself. "Those ships, where are they going?" Katara turned to look at the ships, and answered. "The Earth Kingdom. They are going to help fight in the war." My eyes widened with shock. That's why the guards weren't outside my tent.

They had left with the Water Tribe men.

I started to cry again, and collapsed onto the snow. "Katara, why di-didn't they take m-me with the-them?" Katara's faced cleared, and sat down next to me. "The guards thought that you would be safer here. They were worried that if they came across a Fire Nation ship, you might be hurt or captured." I nodded, and returned to my tent, still crying.

Two years passed, and I began to settle into life at the village. I got to know Sokka, and we became friends. However, after those two years, Sokka, Katara and I went on a fishing trip, that changed everything.

After Katara splashed Sokka with water, Sokka and Katara began to argue, which resulted in us being caught in the rapids, and our canoe was crushed. Sokka then annoyed Katara, who went on a sexist rant, and cracked open a large block of ice. From that ice, rose a sphere with what looked like a boy inside. Katara then began to run along the ice flows, and cracked open the sphere. Inside was something that I had never imagined I'd see in my life.

The Avatar.

Katara and Sokka gave me strange looks as I bowed before him. The Avatar looked distinctly uncomfortable with me doing this, and as I stood up, I turned to Sokka and Katara. "Do you know who this guy is?" I asked. After a negative shake of the head from both of them, I turned back to The Avatar. "He's the Avatar."

Katara and Sokka both became wide-eyed, and then bowed to the Avatar. The Avatar looked at them with a surprised look, then turned to me. "Well, hi there, my name's Aang." I nodded, and then turned to him, with anger and joy both struggling for priority. "Well, just one question Avatar. Where the hell have you been for the past 100 years? People have been dying in droves, and you've spent that time sitting under the ice?" Katara looked at me like I was some kind of demon, but Sokka was nodding along. Aang sighed, and then gestured for us to sit. When none of us did, he sighed again and turned away. Then, the full impact of my words hit him, and suddenly he stood straight. "Wait, 100 YEARS? I… what?..." Aang spluttered, and seemed to be extremely surprised with this turn of events. Aang turned back to us, and then gestured to the back of the ice sphere. "Come on, hop on Appa and I'll tell you everything." As we rounded to the back of the sphere, I saw a giant white… thing. Sokka looked completely shocked. "What… the hell… is THAT?" he yelled. Aang airbended up to Appa's head, and told us to hop on.

Back at the water tribe village, we explained things to Gran-Gran, and after she gave us her blessings, she agreed to let us leave and go to find Aang a waterbending teacher. As we flew away from the village, I looked down at the place that had been my home for the past two years, but then I realised something.

If Aang needed to learn waterbending, he also needed to master the other four elements. That included earthbending.

And there was only one girl for the job.

I smiled as we flew off into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** As I said last time, I am going to skip Book 1 of AtLA, because hell, there's no Toph, and I really want to focus on Toph and Yung's relationship. However, a summary of Book 1 is in here though. Oh, and could someone please think of a name for their relationship? I was either thinking Yoph, or Tong. Something along those lines.

Once you read this chapter you will understand what I am talking about here, but it may appear that Toph has become a shallow character. This will be explained further in later chapters, but for now know this: If your soulmate was ripped from you, how would you feel? Then, once realising they were alive, try to imagine the joy you would feel.

Anyway, you might be wondering why such a soon update. Well, because this chapter was almost done, so I decided "Hell, let's take a day off." So I did. Anyway, still looking for that elusive beta reader. Come on guys/gals don't be shy.

 **THE HOMECOMING: CHAPTER 1**

Aang turned to look at me. "So, now that I've pretty much got waterbending mastered, would you know any good earthbending teachers?" Struggling to control the joy and excitement that filled my faced, I pretended to think hard about it. A few seconds later, my face cleared and I looked at Aang. "Gaoling. There's a great earthbender there. One that listens to the earth, and waits to strike." Aang instantly smiled, and he turned back to guide Appa down to Gaoling. Sokka turned to look at me. "Are you from Gaoling? I've heard that's where all of the rich nobles live." I nodded affirmative, and then turned back to the front. "Let's just get down there."

We landed just outside of Gaoling, and I told Aang, Sokka and Katara to follow me. We walked through town, and Sokka marvelled at all of the wares on display. He was itching to get away, so I turned to Katara. "Do you mind if you take Sokka on a bit of a spree?" I placed a bag of gold into her hands, and she nodded. Aang looked at me curiously, and I told him why. "I think it would be better if just the Avatar and his guide showed up, and not some Water Tribe peasants as well? No offence to Katara and Sokka, but nobles don't like sharing with anyone, especially commoners." Aang nodded, and we continued up the hill. Just before we reached the Bei Fong estate, I turned to Aang. "Look, let me do the talking, okay? I know these people, and I'll introduce you. Don't speak unless I tell you so, okay?" Aang nodded again. I was glad that I had his trust. As we walked to the front gate, my heart started to swell. _I'm back Toph. I'm back._

Toph was walking in her family's garden. All she could think of was Yung, and how he was probably dead. She refused to let her parents marry her off to someone else, because she said that technically she was still engaged to Yung. She heard knocking on the door, and felt the guards run to open it. She couldn't quite make out what was being said, and her feet weren't really helping her to see. Frustrated, she returned to her room, and sat there. After a few minutes, she heard the front door open, and her mother's loud squeal of surprise and happiness. _Ugh, probably just one of her new dresses. Or maybe dad just bought her something nice._ Now, she could hear individual voices, and one of them sounded incredibly familiar. "Mr and Mrs Bei Fong, may I present Avatar Aang." Her mother once again squealed in delight. "How wonderful to finally meet you, Avatar Aang! My husband and I completely support your efforts in whatever you do!" The new voice, that annoyingly familiar one, spoke up again. "The Avatar is grateful for your support, but he come to seek one thing. An earthbending teacher." Toph's head jerked up at that. _An earthbending teacher? Well, well, well… maybe it's my chance to finally get out of this town._ Her father instantly replied. "My daughter is an excellent earthbender! She learnt from Master Yu himself, and she can even see with her earthbending! I will send a servant to fetch her." Shortly after, a servant knocked on Toph's door. "Coming!" she called out. _Maybe coming clean to my parents wasn't such a bad idea after all._ After Yung had gone missing, Toph had come clean about her earthbending talents. Her parents had been shocked initially, but after a year, they accepted it. Now, it seems, she would be finally able to leave. Toph put on her best dress, and walked out to her father's meeting room. Her feet picked up a skinny, tall 16 year old. _The Avatar_. Her parents were on the pedestals, as usual. But, there was someone else. Someone unknown. Toph racked her memory, until her memories were restored when he spoke. "The Avatar thanks you for your help."

When I saw Toph walk out from the passageway, my heart jumped into my throat. _She's beautiful._ It appeared that Toph was still trying to figure out who I was, so I decided to speak. "The Avatar thanks you for your help." Toph's head shot up, and I saw a tear run down her cheek. "Yung?" She croaked. Her parents instantly whipped their heads around, and, once they had a better look at me, shock appeared on their faces. I looked at Toph, a single tear rolling down my cheek. "The one and only." Toph ran to me, instantly hugging me, then kissing me long and hard. I responded likewise, so happy to see her again. Her parent's faces lit up in happiness, and Aang just stood there in shock, like he couldn't believe what was going on. After a few minutes, Toph stopped and hugged me even harder. "I thought you died." She whispered into my clothes. "I thought I did too. Until I saw you." I responded. She looked up at me, and smiled. "Ah, Yung! So good to see you again!" That was Mr Bei Fong. "If you don't mind me asking–" I turned to look at him. "Yes, my parents company is still running, and yes, I would still like to marry your daughter." Toph's smile, if it was possible, became even wider. Aang just collapsed back into his chair, still overwhelmed. Mr and Mrs Bei Fong smiled, and began discussing weeding dates. Toph wanted it to be tomorrow, and so did I, so the Bei Fong's agreed.

As I left the estate with Toph on my arm, Aang began piling questions on until Toph shut him up. "Look, Twinkle Toes, my fiancé and I have been engaged for two years now, and I think that he doesn't need you piling questions onto him." I smiled down at Toph. Aang, thankfully, shut his mouth and shrugged. I turned to Toph. "Come on, you've gotta meet the rest of my new friends!" Toph laughed, and nodded. As we walked down the high street, Toph pointed out changes made while I was gone. As we walked past a shop with bags in it, Aang tapped me on the shoulder, and I saw Sokka trying to decide whether to buy a bag. Rolling my eyes, I walked into the store and looked at Katara. She shrugged, and I grabbed the bag from Sokka and placed on the counter, and gave the cashier two gold coins to pay for it. I turned around, then threw the bag at Sokka, who was still looking bewildered. Unfortunately, he wasn't fast enough to catch the bag, and it hit him straight in the forehead. He staggered back, and tripped and fell on the floor. Toph laughed, and Katara looked at her. "Katara, this is my fiancé, Toph Bei Fong." Katara's eyes grew wide, and Top laughed and kissed my cheek. "Jeez, that not the only thing I am." I laughed, and added, "She's also Aang's new earthbending teacher." Katara nodded still wide eyed. Sokka got up, and he was also wide-eyed. "Wait, Yung's getting MARRIED?" I nodded. "The wedding's tomorrow." Katara almost fainted in shock, and began piling me with questions. "How long have you two known each other? Have you only just got engaged? Why are you getting married so soon?" As Katara paused to draw in breath, I held up a hand. "Woah Katara. Slow down. We've known each other for four years now, and we have been engaged for two of those. If you ask me, this wedding's two years too late." Understanding passed through Katara's eyes. "Ah, so you were engaged BEFORE you left on your trip. Why didn't you ever say anything about her?" I sighed. "Because, I knew that if I did, you'd spend all day trying to comfort me and coddle me. And I really didn't need that. Especially since I couldn't leave or contact her." Katara nodded. Sokka spoke up. "So, when do we leave? After tomorrow?" I shook my head. "Two days. That's how long we will spend here. One day for the wedding, another for a short honeymoon. Tradition." Aang and Katara nodded, by Sokka was only concerned about one thing: "Am I best man?" I shook my head. "No, my eldest brother gets that honour." Sokka sighed. "You have a brother now? How much do we NOT know about you?" I smirked. "A lot. Look, all you need to know is that I'm getting married, so you guys are gonna be on your own until the wedding. Just hand out at the Bei Fong's place for a while. I need to bring Toph up to speed with past events." The three of the nodded, and I led Toph out of the shop. "Have you seen your brother yet?" I nodded. "Yeah, earlier today while those three were getting breakfast. He's running the company now, and he's doing a great job. My sister's fine as well, just turned 14." Toph nodded. "So, where are we going?" I smiled. "To the camp. I'm gonna tell you EVERYTHING that's happened to me."

I sat down with Toph, and began explaining. I started with meeting the Avatar, and leaving the South Pole. We ended up running into Price Zuko, and absolutely flooring him. Even though I couldn't use my earthbending, I still was an expert with swords. After that, we flew to the Southern Air Temple, Aang's old home. Then I discovered Aang's dark secret: the power he possessed. Toph's eyes widened as I described how finding Gyatso's corpse had shocked him into the Avatar State, and he had almost killed Sokka and me, but Katara managed to calm him down. A short stop on Kyoshi Island was boring in the extreme, until Zuko rocked up. In the ensuing fight, the village had been heavily damaged, and we had to retreat. Toph shook her head mockingly at that, and I explained that we retreated for the greater good. We ended up meeting King Bumi, and then saved an entire village of earthbenders from a metal platform. Toph shuddered after hearing how depressed the earthbenders had been. After that, Sokka and I were kidnapped by Hen-Bai, the guardian of the forest. We ended up infiltrating the Fire Nation to visit Roku's temple, and Aang talked to him. Then I very quickly explained the waterbending scroll incident, and Jet. That bastard had poisoned me and tied me to blasting jelly. I was out of action for a while, so I missed out on the Great Divide, and I was asleep through the storm that shipwrecked Sokka and that grumpy fisherman, but I still told Toph Aang's story. Katara, Sokka and I all then came down with a mysterious illness, and Aang left to find the cure. After returning, he refused to talk about his experiences. Toph laughed when I told her that the cure was shoving frozen frogs in your mouth. Toph smiled when I told her what the fortune-teller, Aunt Wu, had told me about love: I will marry a girl who, though blind, sees more than most. She and I would have a steady relationship, and live to an old age. After making out for a bit, I continued my story. I declined the offer to complete the ice dodging, but was shocked when Aang showed a crumpled sheet of paper that was a letter from Katara and Sokka's father. I stayed with Aang, if only because he had no one else. After saving Katara and Sokka from that bounty hunter, we journeyed to the Fire Nation Colonies, and we managed to meet Jeong-Jeong, a firebending master who offered to teach Aang. However, that creep Zhao found us, and burned the small village to the ground. We fled to the Northern Air Temple, and met Teo and the Mechanist. Together, we fought off a Fire Nation attack, and then, finally, we reached the Northern Water Tribe. Mostly, I just wandered around, looking at all of the amazing architecture and talking to some of the people living there. I watched the fight between Katara and Master Pakku, and though Katara lost, Pakku agreed to train her, because it turned out that Katara was the granddaughter of the woman Pakku was meant to marry. Soon after this, a massive Fire Nation fleet, led by the creep Zhao, showed up. We fought hard, but were pushed back to the upper section of the city. The further we were pushed back, the harder the waterbenders fought, until the full moon rose, and then they became unstoppable. The Fire Nation was steadily pushed back, but suddenly, the moon disappeared. The waterbenders lost all of their power, and later I found out that this was due to the fact that the moon spirit had been killed. Pakku and his waterbenders began to flee back to the palace, and the non-bending troops followed. However, as I was trying to hold back the enemy, an amazing thing happened. Aang had combined with the moon spirit, and pushed the Fire Nation out of the city. I saw that the sun had begun to set, and finished with, "I'll tell you the rest later." Toph leaned into my arms, as the sun set over Gaoling.

I was home.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey hey hey! Well two very important announcements:

I got my first review! Yay! Even though it was merely a complimentary one, I am still thankful. I really like where this story is going.

I will not be able to write consistently for a while now. I have midyear exams coming up, and studying (unfortunately) takes precedent. However, I will try to get the next chapter out by the end of June.

Apart from that, have fun, enjoy reading this! And don't forget to like, favourite and subscr- oh shit, this isn't YouTube. Anyway, just review, please. Even "You suk ballz" is a valid review, and I will take it in my stride. Now, prepare for an eventful wedding in…

 **THE HOMECOMING: CHAPTER 2**

I yawned as I woke up from my bed in the Bei Fong's estate. I instantly became excited as I remembered what day it was.

The wedding.

By the time the others had woken up, I was bouncing of the walls. "I'm getting married! I'm getting married! I'm getting married!" Sokka grabbed me. "Woah lover boy. Calm down, we got five hours before the wedding. You better get ready." I nodded with such intensity that my head almost flew off. Katara and Aang left to explore the city. I smiled at the thought of Aang trying desperately to attract Katara to him. Sokka left shortly after to, as he put it, "Fill a gaping hole!" I looked at my wedding suit, prepared for me two years ago, but I had gotten it resized last night. I was still smiling when Toph entered behind me. "Hey, you ready for today?" I turned around, and kissed her lightly. "I've been waiting two years for this. I'm more than ready." Toph smiled, and left my room, leaving me standing alone. It was time to visit the relatives.

Or what was left.

My family was one of the first to found Gaoling, along with the Bei Fongs. But, even throughout the long history of the village, no one from either house had ever intermarried. That's what made this day even more special. Many saw it a long time coming, but most were simply happy that the two families had finally united. My brother, sadly, was the only remaining family member. After my parents had died, my younger sister had passed away, leaving the business in the care of my then 18 year old brother. He was now twenty, and had led the company from strength to strength, from transporting vital supplies, to providing a means for the Earth King's legions to get around the vast Earth Kingdom. My brother was waiting for me in his office.

"Little Yung. You look exactly the same as when I saw you last. I'm so glad you're home."

My brother wasn't very big on emotions, so this was a big break for him, even with his expressionless face. I respectfully bowed, and he followed suit. We sat and talked, mostly about how his life had been, but we also discussed the wedding. I told him he was best man, and his response was a nod. As I was leaving, he thanked me for coming home safe. I nodded, then left.

As I was walking back to the Bei Fong's estate, a servant ran up to me. "Sir, Mister and Missus Bei Fong would like to discuss the terms of your marriage." I thanked the servant, and continued on to the estate. As I got closer, I could see the wedding decorations being set up, and a huge marquee being raised in the front gardens. As I entered, some of the servants called out to me in greeting, and I waved back. As I entered the house, a servant directed me to the office. I entered, bowed to the couple, and sat down. Toph was already there, and I sat next to her, facing the Bei Fongs. Mr Bei Fong looked at me, then began instantly. "Well Yung, today you will be married to our daughter. There is a few things that I must state for your marriage to go ahead. Firstly, if my daughter comes to any harm, then you will be blamed for it. I don't care whether she merely scrapes her leg, or dies on some battlefield, you will be responsible. Second, my daughter is a person in her own right, and if I find out that you have done something against her will, then there will be hell to pay. For you, and your family. And finally, even though I have given Toph permission to go gallivanting off with the Avatar, that does not mean that after this war is over, you two can continue to travel around the world. The both of you will be needed here, to look after both of the companies: your father's, Yung, and mine. Your brother has agreed to step down on your return. Are these terms agreeable to you?" I thought for a few seconds. Well, knowing Toph, I doubt she would get hurt. And I doubt that I will do anything against her will, so to speak, without her speaking up about it. Toph's just that kind of woman. The bit about running the companies immediately on our return didn't seem favourable, so I composed a polite question. "Mr Bei Fong, sir, may I be some humble as to ask that, upon my and your daughter's return, that we only take over the company until after you retire? It may take a few years for the two of us to get acclimatised to our new positions, to give the companies the best chance possible to survive in this changing world." Mr Bei Fong thought for a while. A minute ticked by, then another. Finally, he nodded and stood up. He shook my hand, and said, "Let this marriage go ahead as planned!" I thanked him profusely, and left to get ready in my room.

Considering that Aang spent his entire life as a monk, I had asked Sokka to assist me in putting on my wedding suit. I knew that Katara was helping Toph with hers, but I was worried what would happen if Katara started to coddle Toph. I shuddered, as thoughts of untold destruction came to mind. Sokka looked at my troubled face, and completely missed the meaning behind it. "Look, you'll be fine! You're a great guy, so just speak from the heart!" I laughed, and shook my head. "No, no, it's not that. I was just thinking of how Toph would react if Katara tried to baby her." Sokka and I both laughed, but the Sokka stopped abruptly and looked at me with a concerned expression. "Umm, so just how powerful is Toph? Like on a scale of one to ten?" I smiled. "Eleven." Sokka almost fainted right there, and I laughed. "Don't worry, I'm sure Katara's not that stupid." Sokka laughed. As we continued to put on my suit, Sokka began to hum a tune. I nodded along to it, and eventually, as the song ended, I clapped, and Sokka took a huge bow. "I would like to thank you for your support!" he sobbed elegantly. I laughed, and told him to stop fooling himself. He smiled, and finally, I was ready.

I just hoped Toph was as well.

I waited at the altar for Toph to arrive. My brother was standing next to me, and Aang was the priest. Aang looked as nervous as I felt. A gasp ran throughout the audience, and I turned my head to look. As I saw who it was, my heart nearly stopped.

There stood Toph. Dressed in a beautiful dress, with her hair in her typical bun. She smiled at me, and walked towards the altar. As she approached, I took her hand and led her to the altar. Aang smiled at the both of us, and then began to speak.

"We are here today, in the mighty Earth Kingdom city of Gaoling, to wed Toph Bei Fong, and Yung Mao Ling. Are there any objections to this marriage?" As the room remained silent, Aang continued. "Then, Yung Mao Ling, do you promise to care for Toph, to treat her fairly, and to always uphold her honour?" I nodded. "Yes, I do." Aang nodded, satisfied, then turned to Toph. "Toph Bei Fong, do you promise to love Yung Mao Ling, to help him with raising a family, and to provide comfort and support when he needs it?" Toph smiled. "I do." Aang broke out into a smile, and then turned to the whole gathering. "Then, by my power as the Avatar, as the bridge between the Spirit and Mortal worlds, I declare this couple married. You may now kiss the bride!" For once, Aang was making sense. I kissed Toph, and she responded eagerly. The crowd cheered. Then Sokka, hungry as always, yelled out, "Let the feasting begin!" The crowd laughed, and moved towards the tables set up by the servants earlier today.

As we were eating, Toph and I discussed what we were going to do on our one-day honeymoon. Toph wanted to explore outside of town with me, and I smiled and agreed. As the wedding quieted for a bit, a cry was heard across town. Then the words that all Earth Kingdom citizens fear were heard emanating from the outskirts.

"It's the Fire Nation! Run!"

The wedding party quickly turned into a rush for people to escape, and all of the guards ran off to assist the small garrison in fighting off the Fire Nation. Toph yelled for me to get the families to safety, while she found the Avatar and gang. I ran to my brother, who was already leaving. I grabbed his arm. "Where the hell are you going?" He looked at me. "Look Yung, you and Toph need to get out of here. The garrison will hold them off to give the militia time to assemble, and for the women and children to evacuate. You on the other hand, have just been married. You need to get the hell out of here." As I opened my mouth to protest, Mr Bei Fong walked up to me and my brother, dressed in an Earth Kingdom uniform. "He's right Yung. I need you to look after my daughter. That is your job now. Don't worry, we'll all be here when you get back. I will personally lead the defence." I nodded, unhappy with this sudden development, when suddenly a squad of firebenders burst into the tent, and started firing randomly. I sent a few rocks their way, and was backed up by Aang and Toph. Katara and Sokka fled the tent calling out to the three of us. Once again Lao Bei Fong called out, "We'll be fine! Get moving!" Toph looked around helplessly as her father was surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers. "DAD!" she screamed, and watched as her dad tried to fight off ten fully armed non-benders. "I'll be fine Toph! Now get out of here! I love you!" As Toph and I moved to help, Aang pulled us back with air. "NO!" screamed Toph as her father disappeared beneath a forest of swords, and a scream was heard. Toph began to sob, and I roared in defiance as Aang dragged us away. "LET US GO YOU MONK! DAMN YOU TO HELL! WE NEED TO HELP!" I was screaming as Aang dragged us further and further away from the fighting. As I looked down on Gaoling, I started to cry as well.

There, in the centre of town, was my brother. Or more accurately, his head.

Mounted on a pike.

I screamed and shook myself free from Aang's grasp, and sent rock after rock at the soldiers chasing us. Even as they began to retreat, I still sent rocks, and Toph helped. Aang creamed at us to get to Appa, but I ignored him, swearing and cursing the Fire Nation, with tears streaming down my face. The corpses started to pile up before me and Toph, with Fire Nation blood staining the ground. Aang gave up trying to convince us, and encased us in ice. As everything faded to black, I saw Appa begin to land behind us.

My tears were frozen on my face.

When I woke up. I saw I was in a forest.

I leapt up, and encased Aang, Katara and Sokka in rock. "WHAT THE HELL? WE COULD HAVE HELPED! WHAT THE HELL IS FRONG WITH YOU! I-I JUST WANT-WANT TO KILL YOU" A scream was torn from my throat, as I held rock spikes over their heads. Sokka and Katara looked terrified, but Aang looked calm. That sent me over the edge. I saw that we were on a cliff, and I moved Aang's rock prison over the edge. Suddenly, Aang didn't feel so safe and calm. "Yung, please, don't do thi-"

"DON'T DO WHAT? KILL YOU? WELL, AVATAR, AFTER TODAY'S EFFORT, I REALLY SHOULD JUST PUT THE FIRE NATION OUT OF ITS MISERY, AND KILL YOU FOR THEM!" A hand slipped around my waist, and Toph stood by me. "Yung, can we talk?" I nodded, and moved Aang back on to solid ground, and released Sokka and Katara. Aang looked confused. "Umm, hey Yung, do you think…?" I ignored him, and followed Toph into the forest. I saw that her eyes were red rimmed, and she was still sobbing quietly. "What did you want to talk about?" Toph looked up at me, then ran into my arms. "Yung," she sobbed into my chest, "You're the only family I have left now. I need you to stay alive. Please." I started to cry as well, and all that could be heard in the forest were the cries of loss and sorrow.

Toph was right. She was the only family I had left now.

Gaoling had fallen.


	4. Chapter 3

**THE HOMECOMING: CHAPTER 3**

To say that things were tense at camp was an understatement.

Sokka and Katara gave Toph and I a wide berth, and we did the same to them. Although they understood our pain, they decided, wisely, to remain neutral. Aang on the other hand, was trying to shove his Airbender crap in Toph and my face constantly: stuff about forgiveness, and learning to live with it. After a few minutes of this, Katara wisely told Aang to back off. Toph and I just sat around, our tears expended, our cries broken. We were spent.

"Do you know what happened after you went missing?"

I turned sharply to look at Toph as she broke the silence. After a few seconds of hesitation, I shook my head.

"No." my hoarse voice replied. Toph sniffed, then began to talk.

"Well, after word came back that you were missing, I-I locked myself in my room for days. I don't know how long, I-I-I just cou-couldn't imagine a world without you. It was too hard. You were my first, only and last true friend. You know me inside out. I… I just wanted to see you again." I was tearing up, and Toph had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"After a few months, I told my parents everything. My earthbending. Your earthbending. Our team-ups in Earth Rumble VI. Our secret love. Everything. I couldn't lie anymore. I just couldn't."

I didn't know what to do; try and reassure her, or get angry at her for betraying everything. In the end I remained silent, and listened as Toph began speaking again.

"Your sister… well, she died soon after I told my parents everything. Heart attack. At the age of 12. That's completely unheard of, even from magic. People thought she committed suicide, but I don't believe that. I think that, she just, gave up. She just collapsed in the middle of town. After that, my parents, well, they became much more concerned about my mental and physical health. They started to pull in therapists, counsellors, and many others, even a magician." I half-smiled at this, and Toph smiled grimly at the memories.

"They didn't help. All they tried to do was to get me to move on. That… was hard. I think I paralysed a few, because they just made me angry." I frowned a little at this, because it was unlike Toph to permanently hurt someone like that. My disappearance must have really messed her up. She smiled sadly again, and continued with her story.

"The magician, well, he was the most help. He told me that the best way to deal with the pain was to just LIVE with it, but to always keep you in my heart. That really helped, and I just began to _live_ again. I got out of the house, and walked around the streets of Gaoling. I talked to people, and gradually opened myself up again. I became happier. But, my parents, they thought that since it appeared that I had forgotten about you, I was ready to get married again. Well, that went well." I smiled at the thought of rich snobs trying to flirt and court Toph. Toph smiled as well.

"Let's just say that the Bei Fong Estate had some very creative statues for a while." I laughed, and so did Toph, which brought Aang running.

Katara looked up as Aang appeared to fly through the air. Initially, she thought that he was doing it himself, until she saw the sheer look of terror on his face. As he hit the dirt roughly, Katara rushed over.

"Oh my god Aang, are you ok?" Aang smiled, slightly dazed. "I'm great. Oh, Toph and Yung are talking again. And laughing. I think they're better!" Katara sighed.

"Aang. People don't forget about things like this in a few hours. Just because they are enjoying themselves, doesn't mean that they have forgotten. I mean, _I_ still remember my mother's death. That was when I was 12, and it was five years ago now."

Aang's smile faded, and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'll give them a bit more space."

Yung was still laughing at Aang's terrified face as he flew the air. Toph was smiling, and she collapsed into his arms. "You know what Yung, even though you were gone, and probably seducing Water Tribe women," I gave her a sharp elbow at this, but we were both smiling, "I always knew that you would return. Maybe it was because I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. Maybe it was because I simply couldn't accept your death." I fell sombre after this.

"Hey Toph, can I ask you something?" She nodded, and I continued.

"Did you _see_ your mother die?"

Toph's eyes widened as she shook her head. "No! You're right! I didn't feel mum's death. So…"

I beamed at her. "I saw a line of refugees leaving town to the north, probably heading for Ba Sing Se."

Toph was beaming now, and she leapt up.

"Come on Yung, we need to go tell the others!" I smiled at her, and pushed off the ground as we ran towards the main camp.

"Guys, Toph and I need to use Appa. There were some refugees leaving town to the north and, since Toph didn't see her mother die, maybe she's among them." Katara, Aang and Sokka all beamed at us reassuringly, and Aang turned to look at us.

"Do you mind if we come with you?" I looked at Toph, and she sighed. "Sure. Now come on, let's haul ass people!" I smiled, and soon we were on our way north.

As Appa flew up into the sky, I was unsure about how to take my new found emotions. On the one hand, the major hand, I was upset, depressed and angry about how I had not only abandoned my hometown, but I had also abandoned my families.

However, not by a small margin, I was also still happy to be alive, and to finally be married to Toph. I sighed, and turned to face north, as the sun set in the east.

 **A/N:** Hey guys. Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next will be longer. The reason why this chapter was so short was that it is coming on the three-year anniversary of one of my best friend's deaths. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. Still missing you Zoe!

On a happier note, welcome my new beta, IGdude117. If you haven't read his excellent story, **The Story of Qin Lee: Imperial Firebender** , then go have a look!

Yours in writing,

RedBeetle


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** GOOD MORNING VIETNAM! I now have a whopping two reviews! YEAH BOY! I must apologise to Kasai Senshin, because I pulled 'a dick move' in this chapter, so to speak. However, as the first part of this chapter is completely of my own design, YAY! This chapter takes place during The Chase, so expect (mild) COARSE LANGUAGE and VIOLENCE due to the general TIREDNESS of the Boomeraang Squad/Gaang/Team Avatar (most of the language by Yung and Toph. Earthbenders are badasses.)(I'm not sure what you guys rate as "coarse language" but I'm just paranoid) Please note that since most, if not all, of Yung's backstory is now out in the open, most chapters will now follow the canon, except for dialogue and other small changes to a) accommodate Yung and b) because everyone is older (Jeez, Zuko's twenty. That's old.) Another shout out to **IGdude117** , for being the awesome beta that he is. Arigato, IGdude117-san! Anyway, get pumped for:

* * *

 **THE HOMECOMING: CHAPTER 4**

* * *

" _I must study politics and war that my sons may have liberty to study mathematics and philosophy."_

 _John Adams_

* * *

The sun beat down on the refugee camp. The sweltering heat was making the already cramped conditions unbearable for the thousands living in the camp.

I looked around at the beaten people. Once proud citizens of Gaoling, these people now only had whatever they could carry, which wasn't much. I could see that only about a third of the people of Gaoling had escaped. Whether that meant the other two thirds were dead or captured, or if some of them had escaped using a different route, I wasn't sure. However, that wasn't the reason why I was here.

Toph and I were trying to track down Poppy Bei Fong.

We had asked the remaining guards, who shrugged and shook their heads, not knowing. Then the officials, same response there. So, we were now asking the common people. So far, very little progress had been made, but Toph wasn't giving up. And because she wasn't, neither was I.

"No, sorry, I haven't seen that woman."

I sighed as Toph walked over to me, with a downcast look on her face.

"I hope you have had better luck?"

I shook my head, and wrapped my arms around her.

"Hey, we'll find her." Toph sniffed.

"Dead, or alive?" I shook my head at that.

"Alive Toph. That's how we'll find her."

"Yung, we've been here for _hours_! If we don't find her soon, we'll… have to head back." I sighed once more, and we walked further into the camp.

We passed dozens and dozens of dusty, weary people. The further we walked, the closer Toph came to me, until she was literally under my arm. We walked for a few more minutes like this, then Toph dragged us into an alley. "What are you doing?" I whispered. She was quiet for a bit, and then started to kiss me furiously.

 _Well,_ _THAT_ _was unexpected._ I pulled away a bit.

"What's up? You aren't normally like this in public." Toph leaned close to me.

"Have you noticed that there is no men in this entire camp? None. Children, sure, but no boys over the age of sixteen. I'm worried. Knowing half the girls in this town, I'm pretty sure that if I don't start being openly affectionate, I think you're going to disappear."

I stared at her incredulously, and started to laugh softly. She elbowed me in the ribs sharply, but I kept laughing. She frowned.

"What's so funny?"

As my laughter subsided to snorts, I turned to look at her.

"You're jealous."

She blushed, and thumped my arm. "I'm serious. Some of these girls are just so… so…"

I smiled again. "So what?"

She snarled, and grabbed my arm, and started to pull me through the crowds. We wandered through the crowd for a while, and we began to lose ourselves in the sheer size of the place. Eventually, we arrived at a makeshift tea shop, where we sat down for a few minutes. Eventually, I voiced what Toph was thinking.

"Look, we should move on. We're not going to find her now, especially since it's midday. The crowds are too thick, and we really need to get moving."

Toph choked a little bit, and then nodded slowly. I grasped her hand, and then gestured towards the centre of camp.

"Come on, let's get moving."

We continued to walk. We passed a few people that we knew, and asked them about Toph's mum. They shook their heads wearily, and I couldn't help but feel a sense of loss. Gaoling had always seemed so… at peace. The war never seemed to affect it as much as some of the other Earth Kingdom provinces. Toph sighed again. She walked on in silence, while I desperately tried to point out funny, weird or interesting things to cheer her up. She either nodded glumly, or completely ignored me.

After about half an hours walk, we spotted Appa, and walked towards him. Aang sprang up, but seeing Toph's dejected look, and my pained expression, he quickly turned his leap towards us into a leap onto Appa's head. We climbed aboard, and set off away from the camp. Sokka and Katara woke up from their nap, and, like Aang, saw the expressions that Toph and I were wearing and said, "Hey guys, it'll be alright. Your mom probably just… ran away!" Aang was beaming at us, but this made Toph sob uncontrollably, and I gave Aang my best 'get stuffed' glare. Aang smiled weakly, and turned back to the front of Appa, and as we continued to travel away from the camp, I felt like being sick, because I had this sense like I had missed something important.

* * *

We set down in a clearing, and Toph tumbled down Appa, and erected a rock tent. Katara moved towards the tent, and began to knock to try to talk to Toph. I rolled my eyes at the obviously hopeless display, and moved with Sokka out of camp to collect firewood. We walked in silence for a while, with Sokka whistling suspiciously, and giving me strange looks, until I could bear it no longer.

"Well Sokka, what is it?" I said a bit too loudly.

Sokka leaped back at the sound of my voice, and collided with a tree. As I tried to stifle my amusement, a bunch of peaches landed on his head, splitting them open. I roared with laughter, as Sokka tried to stop laughing as well. We laughed for a few more minutes, before I finally stopped laughing.

Sokka then became serious, and turned to me.

"Look, I know that me being twenty years old puts a bit of a barrier between us, but I just want to talk. You obviously didn't find Toph's mum, but that is only part of the problem isn't it? You're worried about something." I sighed again, and gathered my thoughts before I answered.

"Look, all I'm worried about is Toph and Katara. They have radically different personalities, and especially when Toph is in this type of mood, or if it's her time of the month, It's gonna turn into a hell-hole at camp _very_ quickly. It's up to you and me to keep them apart when that happens."

Sokka nodded, and we continued gathering up firewood. We spent a few minutes, with Sokka gathering the big stuff, and me gathering the kindling. As we walked back to camp, we were discussing strategies about keeping Katara and Toph apart, ranging from things like sending Toph and I on hunting trips, to the extreme of having Aang 'distract' Katara, and me do the same to Toph. However, any plan had one major flaw in it: Toph. Because she could sense if someone was lying, it would make it hard trying to hide our true intentions.

We came within one hundred metres of the camp, when we heard raised voices.

"LOOK HERE YOU WATER TRIBE SCUM, I DIDN'T SIGN UP FOR THIS CRAP! HAVING MY PARENTS KILLED, AND MY HOMETOWN RAZED TO THE GROUND BY THE RED-ASSED FIREBUGS!" Toph was screaming at Katara.

"Whoa guys, I think you need t-" Poor Aang was trying to stop an earthquake and a tsunami using a gentle breeze.

"WELL, _I'M SORRY FOR YOU_ , IGNORANT EARTH KINGDOM TRASH! I'VE LOST PEOPLE I LOVE TOO, YOU KNOW! MY MUM DIED THREE YEARS AGO, AND MY DAD _LEFT_ SOON AFTER! WE DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE'S _ALIVE_! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST DO AS-"

" **ENOUGH!** " I bellowed, and everyone was instantly quiet as the turned to look at me. They all stood at attention, like little soldiers, trying to to annoy their commanding officer. I smiled grimly at this metaphor, and how little it applied to this group.

"LOOK. TOPH'S A BIT TIRED KATARA, GIVE HER A BREAK! AND SHE JUST LOST HER PARENTS! ALONG WITH **HER ENTIRE TOWN**! GIVE HER A BREAK!" Katara started to yell at me, before Sokka clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Katara! _Shut up_!" He hissed at her.

Toph ran at me, and I quickly erected a large earth tent. She started to sob into my chest, and I hugged her tightly. I hummed quietly, and began to sing.

"Leaves from the vine

Falling so slow

Like fragile, tiny shells

Drifting in the foam

Little soldier boy

Come marching home

Brave soldier boy

Comes marching home…"

Toph shuddered once more, and fell asleep in my arms. I slowly stroked her head, and leant back against the wall of the tent, tears slowly streaking my face, as I was thinking about the brave little soldier boys, who would never march home again.

* * *

I felt a rumbling a long ways off. I knew that Toph felt it too, because she instantly woke up, and deconstructed the earth tent with a huge crash.

"Everyone, something's coming!" Katara and Sokka poked their heads out of their tent, and Aang woke up from Appa's foreleg. Toph reached down to touch the ground, and explained the confusion she and I felt.

"It feels… like an avalanche. A big one. But… at the same time…" I jumped in.

"It doesn't _feel_ like an avalanche." Sokka yawned tiredly. "All hail the mighty earthbenders, and their amazing powers of perception."

I rolled my eyes at Sokka's persistent sarcasm in the face of potential death. Obviously, Katara and Aang felt the same way. Katara worriedly turned to Aang.

"Do you think that we should leave?"

Aang was thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "Better safe than sorry!"

The group moved quickly around the camp, making preparations for the journey north, away from the weird rumbling in the west. Toph quickly threw her and my bags on top of Appa, and earthbended herself on to the saddle. Katara opened her mouth, drawing in a breath to shout at Toph to get down and help, but I earthbended Katara so that she was facing the other way.

Sokka and Aang sniggered, and continued to move around camp, packing up. I helped Sokka with the tent, while Aang tried, unsuccessfully, to woo Katara with some flowers he found. I sighed, because due to Aang's naivety, he would never give up, but due to Katara's ignorance, she would always ignore his attempts, or pass them off as brotherly affection.

 _And she said that Toph was the ignorant one_ , I thought with a smirk.

As we packed up the tent, Katara, Toph and Aang were all waiting for me and Sokka. I launched myself and Sokka on to the saddle, and Aang yip-yipped Appa into the sky.

As we flew up, we spotted what was chasing us. A collective gasp went around the saddle as we realised that it was a giant metal tank, but unlike anything we had ever seen before. It was like a giant tube, but it had wheels, and was belching out smoke.

"Aang, lets pick up the pace. I don't like the look of that… thing down there."

Sokka was nodding along with me.

"Yeah, Yung's right, Aang. We should really get our asses moving."

Katara huffed in the corner, and proceeded to give me the evil eye, so to speak. I ignored her, knowing that she was still pissed at Toph, and was taking it out on me.

We flew for a while, but Aang, Appa and I remained awake. Aang and Appa because, well, death by falling isn't fun. I remained awake due to one thing: nightmares.

After the Razing of Gaoling, as people now called it, I was having visions of my brother being killed, my sister having her heart attack, and my parents being vaporised. However, these things didn't happen separately, oh no. They happened all at once, with every other death I had ever experienced mixed in as well. It had gotten so bad that I hadn't slept for two days now. I was pretty sure that Sokka knew about this, but everyone else was oblivious.

As we landed in the forest clearing that formed our second campsite for the night, Appa landed with a loud thud. However, as Toph jumped off Appa, and moved towards a nice area for her earth tent to be set up, Katara began to go off.

"Hey Toph, could you help us unload?"

"What, you need me to unload Sokka's stinky bag? I know what happens in th-"

"HEY SHUT UP TOPH! THAT WAS OUR SECRET!" Sokka yelled, before getting a smell of his bag, and then he collapsed onto the clearing floor.

Toph and I smiled, while Katara's scowl deepened.

"Well, yeah, along with everything else. You are a part of our team now, and you ne-" Toph growled, and turned to face Katara with an angered look on her face.

"I didn't ask you to unload my stuff, and I'm carrying my own weight, which is more than can be said for you!" Katara gasped, and angrily continued.

"That's not the point! You are a selfish, spoiled brat, who has had everyone kowtow to her since she was born! You've never had to fight for anything, it was all handed to you on a silver platter!"

A sob from Toph, before I stepped in to solve the situation.

"Hey Katara, lay off her alright? She's gone through a tough time recently, an-" Katara just huffed again, and stormed off. Sokka threw up his hands in despair. I erected an earth tent around myself and Toph, and we went back to sleep. As I drifted into sleep, I could hear Katara arguing with Sokka and Aang over who was in the wrong, although it sounded a lot like Katara just yelling.

* * *

"The stars look beautiful tonight." Katara sighed.

I had been woken by Katara, and so had Toph, so we weren't in the best of moods. We heard a small chuckle, and then Katara continued in a snarky tone, "To bad Toph can't see them!"

I instantly became angered, and both Toph and I shot Katara up into the air, and made sure she hit the ground hard. Sokka swore as Katara landed on top of him.

"DAMN! That hurt! How's a guy supposed to get any sleep around here with all of this yelling and earthquaking!"

I smiled slightly, still angered by Katara's insult, before Toph and I both shot up and took down the earth tent.

"That thing is back!" yelled Toph, and I nodded to illustrate this point. Sokka groaned.

"How far away is it? We could *yawn* just close our eyes for a few minutes."

Aang shook his head. "I don't think so Sokka. Look."

Aang pointed at the tops of the trees, and we saw a plume of smoke rising from above the trees. I sighed, and earthbended Katara and Sokka, who were still in their sleeping bags onto Appa, then Toph and I did the same.

Aang jumped on Appa's head, and we began to fly off again. We looked behind us as the weird thing chased us.

Katara said tiredly, "Seriously, what even is that thing?"

Toph nodded along, and then said, "And how does it keep finding us?" I nodded, but my head just kept falling, and I hit the saddle. The last thing I heard before passing out was Aang reassuring everyone that we were going to lose the thing that was chasing us.

* * *

I woke just as we landed on a rocky outcrop in the mountains. I looked around groggily, seeing that the rest of the group were starting to get off Appa. I sighed, and just stayed still on Appa's saddle. I could hear the arguing start up already, but I was too tired to care at that moment.

 _Arguing about this, about that, you know it really gets on my nerves, you know?_

 _Yeah man, I totally know._

…

 _Well crap. I'm talking to myself. I've lost it._

Eventually Momo, little bugger that he is, started to jump up and down, signalling that the weird thing was back. I groaned, and started to mash my head on the saddle, when Aang said something that shook me out of my bad mood.

"Maybe we should stop running. They could be frie- woah Yung, watch it!"

He yelled as I landed in front of him.

"YES!" I was fist-pumping as I leapt around camp. "Finally, I get to punch crap with rocks! YEAH BOIIIIIIIIII!"

Toph nodded, along with Sokka, and the four of us moved to the lip of the outcropping, as the tank came to a rest. The door on the back carriage slammed down, and three mongoose lizards rode out, with what appeared to be –

"Aw, crap."

Katara gasped. "It's those three girls from Omashu!"

I sucked in a breath, because last time we met them, I was nursing severe burns for two days, along with a broken arm. But, Toph, unstoppable maniac she is, blew through my fear with her loud declaration.

"Alright. Four on three. We can take 'em." Sokka rounded on Toph.

"Toph, it's five on three, remember." Toph smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of her head.

"Oh, yeah, sorry Sokka. Didn't count you, no bending and all." Sokka's face became red and enraged quickly.

"Hey! That's just mean!" Toph laughed.

"Okay, three on four. Plus Sokka." Sokka became even redder, but I pulled him to the front, and Toph and I bent some rock pillars at the lizards. I smiled, knowing that no one could dodge Toph and my bending, even these three girls on their mongoose lizards.

Which just goes to show just how wrong I can be.

The lizards climbed around and over the pillars. I stood there, with a shocked look on my face, but Toph dragged me onto Appa, with the rest of the gang climbing onto his saddle as he took off into the sky. I huffed in frustration.

"We could have taken those guys! You need to see-"

Katara shook her head. "You were there at Omashu, you know how powerful they are!"

I looked at her with an incredulous look on my face.

"Katara, for Oma's sake, we could have taken them! They only looked about eighteen!" Katara's face began to turn red, and she launched into a massive rant.

"Yung, we could have risked everything just by staying! I mean, they _obviously_ aren't playing around, and we can't put Aang at risk for the sake of honour!" I laughed mirthlessly at that.

"Put Aang in danger? WHEN has that EVER bother you? The waterbending scroll, for starters, and–"

"THAT SCROLL ENDED UP HELPING ME – I MEAN US!" She yelled at me. I snarled, and spoke with a sarcasm heavy tone.

"What, 'us' being 'you'. Didn't you end up yelling at Aang, and calling him a–"

"Oh, so that little stop in Gaoling wasn't for you?"

"Look, maybe I was fuelled by ulterior motives ... slightly, but Toph _is_ the best earthbender available right now! Bumi refuses to help, and we don't know _anyone_ in the Earth Kingdom! We _needed_ Toph!" Katara smiled, and I had the distinct feeling that I wasn't going to like what I heard next.

"Well, maybe if we hadn't stopped in Gaoling, then maybe Toph and your family wouldn't be DEAD. You know that was all your fault right? All you do is put people in danger, and don't care for anyone else. Not even your so-called wife!" Toph had gone completely pale, but I was getting angrier and angrier by the second.

"Aang. Put Appa down. Now." Aang turned back, confused, then he took a look at Katara and my faces, and all colour left his face. "Hahaha! Yeah, sure Yung! Looks like a good place to land anyway!"

I nodded sharply, and turned back to stare at Katara.

* * *

As soon as we landed, a rock was sent flying at Katara. She yelped, and dodged it quickly. I smiled, and jumped off to follow her. "Well, time to die Katara. NO ONE INSULTS MY FAMILY! NO. ONE." A water whip came flying at me, which I lazily dodged, and sent a hailstorm of rocks straight at Katara. Before we could follow up our blows, Aang came between us.

"Hey guys, lets just calm down, alright?" I laughed loudly, and turned to look Aang directly in the eyes.

"Well, since none of us have had sleep, and since Katara is _obviously_ on her period, then I don't see the problem by fighting." Katara began to scream insults at me, before I trapped her in a rock prison. This didn't lessen her anger, as she continued, even though her voice was slightly muffled by the rocks.

"Well maybe if _Toph_ and her _precious boyfriend_ helped, we wouldn't be in this situation!"

I turned to face Katara, and Toph raised two rocks above her head, ready to cast. I summoned three rock pikes, and levelled them at Katara.

Toph started to shout at Katara. "Look here you son of a half-breed, Yung and I have sacrificed more than _all_ of you! The South Pole is still around, right? Well, Gaoling is gone! And if anyone's to blame around here, it's Sheddy over there!" She pointed to Appa, and I nodded as well.

Aang swung around to look at us. "WHAT? You two are blaming Appa?" I nodded.

"Hell yeah we are baldy. How do you think they find us?" I picked up a bunch of Appa's fur.

"THIS is how! Maybe if he wasn't so noticeable, then we wouldn't _be in this situation_ , to quote a little peasant!"

Aang's face screwed up in fury. "How dare you blame Appa! He saved both of your lives three times today! If there's anyone to blame it's you two! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not. He is! Appa's carrying your weight. He'd never had a problem flying if it was just three of us!"

I straightened up, and Toph began to move forward. We earthbended our packs towards us.

"We're out. See how you manage without an earthbender, baldy!" I yelled as a final insult over my shoulder.

Sokka moved to intercept us, but I gently earthbended him away. He had a surprised look on his face as we continued out of camp.

Toph and I had been walking along the path through the forest for about half an hour, before Toph shoved her hand in front of me. "Quiet. There's someone out there." I stopped as well, and we took up positions in the forest on the side of the road. I felt through the earth… a rumbling, like someone huge was walking down the road. Toph nodded to me, and we sent a wall of rock straight at him. We heard a cry, and then a large vibration was sent through the earth as whoever it was fell to the ground. We rushed forward, and came across something comical. A rather large old man was lying on his side, moaning slightly. "Ouch, that really hurt my tailbone." As he looked up, I felt a sense of deja-vu, like he and I had met before. I shook this off as just confusion over the argument earlier, added to me being bone-tired. Toph laughed a little. "Hey, sorry old-timer! Didn't see you there." The old man turned around, confused, but when he saw Toph's eyes, he nodded. "Ah, why don't the two of you have tea with me?" I turned to Toph, and she shrugged. "Why not?" I nodded, and we followed the old man back to his campsite.

As we sat down, Toph and I accepted cups of tea from the old man, and I began to take sips from it. "Here is your tea." I thanked him, and Toph inclined her head towards him. He looked at Toph and I curiously.

"You two seem to be a bit young to be travelling alone." I laughed quietly, and Toph replied as she took the tea from the old man's hand. "You seem a little bit too old." The old man chuckled slightly, and nodded. "Perhaps I am." I sipped from my cup a little more, and Toph began to speak.

"I know what you're thinking … We look a little young to be travelling alone together."

The old man shook his head in a negative. "I wasn't thinking that."

"You wouldn't even let me pour my own tea!" Toph replied incredulously.

The old man responded in a light hearted tone. "I poured tea for both of you because I wanted to, and for no other reason." I nodded, because that was the polite thing to do, but Toph wasn't finished yet.

"People see me and think I'm weak. They want to take care of me, but I can take care of myself, by myself." The old man nodded thoughtfully, and I wondered where this conversation was going. So far I had played a very limited role, and perhaps, I thought, this was for the better. After Gaoling, Toph needed something to take her mind off things. This conversation, it seemed, was heading down that path.

"You sound like my nephew, always thinking you need to do things on your own, without anyone's support. There is nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you. Not that I love you," The old man added hastily, "I just met you." Toph and I chuckled at this old man's antics, and Toph continued to speak.

"So, where is your nephew?" The old man sighed tiredly.

"I have been tracking him actually."

"Is he lost?" I asked, slightly curious.

The old man suddenly seemed to become even older (if that was even possible). "Yes, a little bit. His life has recently changed and he's going through very difficult times. He's trying to figure out who he is and he went away." I felt a connection to what the old man was saying. I had been lost for a long time, until I met Aang, and later, reunited with Toph.

Toph nodded thoughtfully. "So now you're following him."

I smiled as the old man continued. "I know he doesn't want me around him right now, but if he needs me, I'll be there."

"Your nephew is very lucky to have you," I told the old man, "Even if he doesn't know it." Toph nodded an affirmative, and we thanked the old man. "Thank you."

The old man chuckled. "Oh, it is my pleasure. Sharing tea with fascinating strangers is one of life's true delights." Toph smiled brightly.

"No, thank you for what you said. It really helped me." I nodded, and shook the old man's hand.

The old man smiled warmly. "I'm glad."

As we were walking away, I turned around to face the old man. "Oh, and about your nephew, maybe you should tell him that you need him, too." The old man sat there quietly, and sipped his tea, and we continued walking.

* * *

As we walked towards the old campsite, I couldn't feel anything. Normally, Toph and I can feel everyone: Sokka strutting around confidently, Katara's quiet but steady gait, and Aang's light-footed stroll. But there was nothing. Not even the bumps from Appa's heartbeat, or the pitter-patter of Momo's little feet. Nothing at all.

"Where is everyone?" I looked around, and tried to piece together what had happened. There was a trail of fur leading in one direction, and I started towards it. Then the strangest thing happened.

The huge thumping was back, but it was louder. More aggressive. Toph and I both dove into hiding, and the huge thumping passed by us.

"Do you think that it's Appa?"

I shook my head. "It's too small to be Appa. I think it's probably the old man, but that doesn't make any sense."

Toph shook her head. "I'm not so sure. He appeared to be more than he seemed. I meaning, a man that age can't have survived for this long alone in the war torn Earth Kingdom."

This made sense. _Maybe he's an earthbender! Or another type of bender..._

"It'd make sense for him to be a bender. Maybe he knows where the rest of the gang are."

Toph scoffed. "Probably not. But if he's a powerful bender, then why is he disguised as a tea maker?"

I nodded. "Let's follow him, find out what he's up to."

We both rose from the rock we were hiding behind, and we made our way towards the direction the vibrations are coming from. We made sure that we remained at a safe distance so that we couldn't be detected. Even though we were sure that he was a bender, we weren't sure if we were the only earthbenders with the ability for seismic sense, so we tried to be as quiet as possible.

As we followed the old man, we began to approach open ground. I began to feel distant rumblings, and as we got even closer, the sound of explosions and fire became clear. As we reached a hill, we saw the old man sprinting towards the town, so we launched ourselves towards the town.

Fire was erupting from the town. I could see two blue clothed figures running towards the town.

"Katara and Sokka! They're ahead of us!"

I spotted three people fighting in the town, Aang was desperately fighting off what appeared to be a firebending Earth Kingdom citizen and one of the girls from Omashu. The girl ran into a building and Aang and the other firebender followed.

Toph tugged my arm. "Let's haul ass! Aang's not gonna last a minute against two opponents!"

* * *

As we launched ourselves towards the town, we saw Katara and Sokka's entrance. Sokka threw his boomerang at the girl, and as she turned to attack, Katara extinguished the flame the girl was producing to strike at Sokka. We landed behind a large house, and we saw the girl running towards us, we launched a rock spike at her. She stopped in surprise, and Katara smiled broadly at us.

"Where have you two been?" I smiled as I responded.

"Drinking tea. We thought you could use some help." Katara smiled again, and we followed her to chase the girl. We cornered her at a wall. I looked around at the people with me. The girl was talking, but I was more surprised with who was with the other firebender, the one with a scar -

 _Holy mother..._

I stood there in shock, as the old man, or uncle Iroh as we knew him, looked at Toph. With _Zuko_ standing beside him.

Memories rushed back at me: my head being smashed in when Zuko attacked the Southern Water Tribe villages, being kidnapped and taken to the Earthbender Prison, tied to a tree by the river with blood dripping off my face as Zuko laid punch after punch into me as Katara screamed for him to stop, when Zuko burned my leg in Roku's temple, being run over by the shirshu of the bounty hunter Zuko had hired, Zuko pulling my head underwater in the North Pole, and finally, Zuko sickenly kicking my head in during the final fight for the North Pole.

The rage inside me built up, and any thoughts of self-preservation, the girl, and even Toph pushed from my mind. I roared in rage and anger at seeing the personification of the Fire Nation's brutality standing in front of me.

 _Fighting beside me._

" **ZUKO!** " The scream echoed around the town, and everyone turned to look at Zuko.

A blue light appeared in my peripheral vision, and smashed into my chest. I heard Zuko and Toph scream, one shock, the other guttural pain and loss. I heard another cry, but wasn't sure who it was until I felt Iroh hit the ground. As my head fell, I could see Toph turning towards me, and landed against a rock. I tried to smile at Toph, but my vision started to fade. I felt a hand enclose mine as my vision faded to black.


End file.
